The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and particularly to a cable end connector having a strain relief mechanism.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 81,201,975, 83,211,903 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,195 each discloses a conventional cable end connector. The conventional cable end connector comprises an upper cover, a lower cover, a circuit board and a stopper. A cable comprises a plurality of core wires which are soldered to the circuit board and received in the cable end connector. The stopper is integrally formed with an insulative coating covering the cable. An annular groove is formed in the surface of the stopper to engage with the covers. When an external force is exerted on the cable, the stopper transmits the force to the covers, thereby preventing the core wires from separating from the corresponding circuit board.
However, during signal transmission, the core wires are subjected to EMI (electromagnetic interference). The conventional cable end connector can not provide a reliable grounding element for discharging static electricity accumulated on the cable. Therefore, signal transmission is adversely effected.